fsmkfandomcom-20200214-history
Summer Camp Tasks
ToDo List for Summer Camp Refined ToDo List Technical Content Volunteers Assigned : Aruna, Nitesh, Harshitha *Syllabus for Primary Topics for each day *Preparing Lab exercises *Sharing preparatory content *Preparing quizes *Adding all data online/in DVD *Finalizing one hour sessions *Project Hands on Idea Website/Online Registration Volunteers Assigned :Pallavi , Rakesh *Creating new sub-domain/sub folder *Online Registration Form *Online syllabus and time table *Online preparatory Content *Mailing List for Summer Camp participants Google group created here, https://groups.google.com/forum/#!forum/fsmk-summer-camp-participants Online Campaigning Volunteers Assigned : Rohit *Facebook Event *Regular mails to fsmk-discuss and Summer Camp mailing lists *G+/FB/ mails campaign in various college groups Colleges Offline Campaigning Volunteers Assigned : Rahul,Akram,Rakesh,Santosh *Distributing Posters/pamphlets *Run-up events in various colleges *Regular GLUG follow up *Class to class campaigning *Coordination with offline registration team Fun Activities Volunteers Assigned : Manasa, Anusha *Lunch time activity *Movie Screening *Early Morning Games/Exercises *Evening/Night activities *Mock Parliament Lab Volunteers Assigned : HaiPrasad,Gowri, Anitha *OS Installation *Software Installation/Check *Moodle Installation *Local Content Hosting *Apt-cache setup Workshop Kit Preparation Volunteers Assigned : Rahul,SJBIT, Nitish, Atria *T shirt designing and printing *Stickers designing and printing *DVD printing *Timetable printing *Lab machine Details printing *Note on Internet Surveillance *Notebook, Pen,Tag(Organizers, Participants) Offline Registration Team Volunteers Assigned : Same as Offline Campaign Team *Collecting Registration Fees/giving reciepts *Getting Travel plans *Updating site of fees collected *Correcting details of participants Poster/Campaign Content Volunteers Assigned : Rahul, Yashwant, Ashfaq *Preparing Main Workshop Poster to be sent to colleges. Summer Camp Posters *Preparing online video/posters/Content to share online *Preparing runup events posters *Prepare Brouchure for Sponsorship *Banner Preparation Hostel Volunteers Assigned : *Bed Booking Rakesh has done it. Need to take care of transportation from Mandya. *Room Details *Bathroom Availability Sponsorship Volunteers Assigned : Sanotsh,Shashank *Getting content for sponsorship *Coming up with list of tentative sponsorers *Plan to approach sponsors Mess Volunteers Assigned : *Exact place to serve food *How to organize breakfast/lunch/Snacks/Dinner *Coupon/Non-Coupon based system *Timings *Exact Menu for 9 days *Capacity for 200 people Speakers Volunteers Assigned : *Finalizing speakers and their schedule *Giving details of speaker transportation to Transport Team *Sharing exercies with speakers *Sharing syllabus with speakers and getting their presentations beforehand Venue Volunteers Assigned : *Finalizing Venue Details *Submitting point by point proposal Transport Volunteers Assigned : *Arranging car and driver for 9 days for both venues *Getting Speaker details *Coordinating with speaker about location *Coordingating with students on arrival and their travel details Seminar Halls Volunteers Assigned : *Checking Capacity *Seating arrangement *Mike and sound arrangement *Projector Arrangement *Assisting speakers during sessions Opening/Closing Ceremony Volunteers Assigned : Vamshi *Finalizing Guests *Finding MC for ceremony *Finalizing schedule for Opening/Closing ceremony *Arranging Stage *Coordinating for Guests Travel plans *Coordinating with Venue team for Guests from college Coordination Team Volunteers Assigned : *Coordinate between various teams *Ensure complete timelines/deadlines are met *Call for volunteers meet *Call for IRC meets Stalls Volunteers Assigned : *Stall on Scientific thinking by BGVS *Stall on Community Center *GNU/Linux Distro Installation Stall *Books Stall *Localization Stall Reporting??? Volunteers Assigned : *Daily Activities Reporting *Photos Uploading Video Recording??? Volunteers Assigned :